Nothing But Bones
by IrisPhantom
Summary: Based off of The Most Dangerous game, Bella and Jasper compete in their favorite activity. Killing. Who can kill more? Written with RobsBaby


**I do not own Twilight.**  
**This is a story with RobsBaby, who is author of many awesome stories, so go read them!**

Bella's POV

I was always different, at least for a girl. No matter what the reason, I was always competing with others. My mother sometimes referred to me as a dove with a grenade, but no one took that seriously.

My father, Charlie Swan, was very wealthy, and from the moment I was born, he treated me like a mistake. I was a female and was. . .unworthy of the Swan name.

Angry at my mother for giving birth to such an abomination, my father left her, but kept me for reasons I never knew. He was always trying to make me into the man I wasn't, teaching me to hunt and never letting me cook. At one point I received a test of willpower; he threw me out into the woods, only letting me bring a container of water, a small gun, and a dull knife. I passed his test, and in return was granted the privilege to be by myself longer, even though I was never truly alone. There were times when I would catch certain people watching me and, after a while, I understood that even when I couldn't see them, they were there.

By the time I was seventeen, I had spent countless hours with my mother, who had found a new husband. He was much more loving of her and me than my blood father and I actually enjoyed his company, but there wasn't much I could do to to convince Charlie to let me stay. . .

It wasn't too long after that I found I wouldn't be able to leave until Charlie died. But that wouldn't happen any time soon, especially with his good health. Thoughts ran through my head. Should I kill him? Would I get caught? Would I live with mother afterwords?

Decisions, decisions.

I found my answer at a party my father was hosting for the men he hunted with. It took the form of a young man named Jasper Whitlock. He was kind, and had a southern accent which, though kind, made me think that the devil had risen from Hell. Jasper seemed to be the only man my age who didn't treat me like a lady, instead treating me as an equal; a fellow man. Over the next few days, while Charlie and I lodged near the Whitlock's home so he could hunt with Jasper's father, Jasper suggested that we fight a battle of skill. I could never turn down a competition so, with haste, I accepted.

Like children, we made bets. Whoever won would get something from the other. But, of course, something went wrong.

The time limit for us to hunt was until dark, but when we discovered we were evenly matched, I refused to accept it and told him we should fight until the following day.

Night fell and, while he slumbered, holding his gun protectively, I tied him to the tree he laid against. Yes, it was immature, but I won in the end.

I don't think I had ever seen Jasper angry before-at least not like how he was after I came to collect him. I learned how loud he could yell and how red his face could get as he screamed about unfairness, and other things I didn't care about. Jasper only caught my attention again when he asked for a rematch.

I had hunted my entire life, so the thought of hunting animals dulled my interest. At first, pitting Jasper's and my ability to kill them was something new and interesting, but I knew it would be boring to try again. Animals didn't have a sense of reason-they only had instinct. It was predictable. But I had a bright idea. "What if we hunted humans?" Humans were perfect game. They had the wits to make hunting interesting.

I remember him retorting with disgust when I first suggested the idea, but then he began to see it the way I did. "And if we are to get caught?" he had asked.

"We won't," I had replied. "We'll find somewhere we can stay that people might stumble across. Then we take them down. That way there will be no survivors."

The plan was set, but we had a problem that we needed to take care of before we could start doing anything. Both of our fathers would be looking for us. They would be our first victims.

It wasn't too hard to kill Charlie, he didn't put up much of a fight. It was almost hard to watch him beg, but I loved the sight of his blood staining the carpet. It was a sweet reward for all my years of dealing with him.

I inherited everything he owned: the money, the house.. I was a wealthy woman. In the midst of it all, I realized that he owned an island. He had originally bought for my mother, but it was unoccupied as of late because of their divorce. It was perfect, and I immediately told Jasper. We agreed to use it as bait for our prey, who would come but never leave.

Our lives were set, our futures decided. All that was left was who would win.

**Yes, it's short, sorry about that. But it's just an introduction. The shortness will be made up for, I promise! **

**Like it? Please comment!**


End file.
